<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the underworld by Rainfall1324</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937687">Welcome to the underworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfall1324/pseuds/Rainfall1324'>Rainfall1324</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hades!Kageyama, M/M, Mentioned Kidnapping, Persephone!Hinata, its not even correct, mentioned UshiTen - Freeform, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned kuroken, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfall1324/pseuds/Rainfall1324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I saw you in that garden it was like I could see colour again, you were just like the sun  and that’s what I needed, I don’t need perfect Hinata, actually I don’t want perfect I want you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like, none of this is even remotely correct in any sense but I loved the Hades/Persephone dynamic and I was inspired by some artwork on the tik tok ccaramelcin.</p><p>So In this they’re not all related as such but Daichi and Suga are like the top Gods and Kags is their kid along with some of the other Karasuno crew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama sat on the throne slumped down, his head resting on the palm of his hand pretending to be listening to the conversation going on next to him but his mind was wandering to a more welcoming place.</p><p>He was thinking about his husband Hinata his Queen of the underworld. They had been married almost 5 Millenia but he still could not get used to Hinata leaving for half of the year.</p><p>Their marriage was not a normal one and it hadn't started quite the way that Kageyama had wanted it to but in the end he supposed it worked out how it should have. He remembered how his parents had been furious with him and he remembered the long lecture regarding how kidnapping is not okay and that he would receive punishment for his actions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama! What have you done?" Suga screeched his cloak swirling behind him as he stormed into the underworld, Daichi following close behind him his mouth set in a grim line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama turned on his heel shrinking back slightly as he watched his mother stalk viciously towards him his eyes focused completely on Kageyama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mum, Dad! Uh what do you mean?" Kageyama asked taking a few steps back hitting the edge of his throne "what are you doing down here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well your father had a very interesting visitor today, they were not pleased with us or you! Please tell me you didn't do what she said you did!" Suga pleaded placing his hands on his hips tapping his foot gently waiting on their youngest son to give them an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Well, I'm not sure what I did? Who visited?" Kageyama asked frowning at his parents his eyes jumping between the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Demi" Daichi responded simply sighing heavily "The goddess of agriculture?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And she is?" Kageyama questioned</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My mother" Hinata stepped out from behind the throne room door stalking towards the trio before stopping to stand directly infront of Kageyama his face contorted in anger "if you're going to kidnap me the least you could do is know something about my family!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello" Kageyama replied softly raising a hand to gently ruffle the orange curls infront of him but before he could touch them his hand was slapped away harshly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't touch me" Hinata hissed taking large steps back out of Kageyamas reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this? Is this him?" Suga asked his eyes wide and beaming as he smiled widely at Hinata " He's so adorable ! Hello ! My names Sugawara but you can just call me Suga and this is my husband Daichi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your majesties" Hinata bowed his head respectfully at the two Gods before turning his attention back to Kageyama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When can I go home?" Hinata asked his eyes narrowing on Kageyama his body conveying nothing but anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never?" Kageyama responded shrugging before turning to his parents not even sparing the other male a glance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never?" Hinata whispered his eyes watering before he turned on his heel and bolted from the throne room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama, you can't just kidnap someone and bring them down here and expect them to be happy about it! His mother is very upset she doesn't believe you're the right fit for him! You should know better!" Suga sighed waving his hand impatiently telling Daichi to take over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'd best apologise to Hinata and send him home Kageyama, I won't repeat myself" Daichi said staring at his young son sternly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I refuse"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama, I'm serious if you do not I will be forced to rip Hinata from you and take him back myself" Daichi warned and with that Daichi stalked from the throne room with Suga in tow leaving the underworld.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed at the memory it wasn't his finest moment he would admit that, he knew he should have done the relationship the proper way and courted Hinata properly but when he first saw Hinata it was like he felt the warmth of the sun for the first time, he felt complete and he just couldn't let that feeling go.</p><p>"Are you even listening?" Tsukki asked throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.</p><p>"Not really" Kageyama responded taking a sip of the wine he had been holding in his free hand watching as Tsukkis frustration grew.</p><p>"You know the six months of the year Hinata leaves you become absolutely insufferable! Why did you invite Yams and I here if you're going to ignore us?" Tsukki asked as he began pacing infront of the throne his eyes darting between Kageyama and his own husband.</p><p>"You've told me that before" Kageyama sighed loudly his eyes wandering around the room " I can't help it, I'm lonely and I miss him."</p><p>"It's funny how your relationship has changed from then till now, do you remember when you visited topside for the first time since kidnapping Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked from his seat at the table near at the foot of the throne where he and Tsukki were still playing chess.</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes a dopey smile spreading across his face "You mean when I had to go and save that complete idiot?"</p><p>"You may look disgruntled about it Kageyama but the way you smiled when you came back told us a whole different story." Yamaguchi smiled as he moved a piece on the board turning his head to look at Tsukki awaiting his move.</p><p>Hinata smiled as he walked along the foot path with his University friend Atsumu, Hinata remained married to Kageyama but as a compromise he was allowed to live on earth for 6 months of the year while he had to remain in the underworld for the other half.</p><p>They'd been married almost 100years and even when living together they barely spoke to one another except for basic small talk or and they never they never spent time alone together and when they did see each other they always had a companion to keep an eye on them.</p><p>
  <em>On a whim mixed with part boredom Hinata had decided to join University and study alongside other humans to experience what it is to be truly 100% human. He had made some awesome friends some that were even Demigods. Noya and Tanaka were two especially fun Demigods studying at his university, they were known troublemakers and Hinata had to be careful when hanging around them to make sure they didn’t end up in weird situation. Luckily Asahi another Demigod tended to keep the others in check. On this particular night his friends had headed out on the town for a night of drinking and karaoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Atsumu! That was so much fun it was so gwah you know?" Hinata smiled up at his friend jumping up and down on his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It really was" Atsumu smiled back at Hinata putting his arm around Hinata and pulling him flush against his side. Hinata leaned into the contact enjoying the time he had with one of his closet friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they continued to walk Hinata noticed how Atsumu began his to drop his arm from his shoulders slowly migrating down to Hinatas waist rubbing gentle circles against his side. Hinata ignored the unease that began rising in his stomach choosing to believe this was just affection from his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they neared the door to his apartment building Hinata tried to detach himself from Atsumus side hoping to make a quick getaway but the closer to the door he got the tighter Atsumus hold got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Atsumu could you please let go of me?" Hinata asked gently squirming trying to get himself out of Atsumus grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going Hinata?" Atsumu smirked gently manoeuvring them so that Hinata was backed up against the wall arms caging him against the wet brick in the alley next to his building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Atsumu what are you doing?" Hinata asked eyes widening</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't play coy Hinata I know this is what you want" Atsumu leaned down brushing his lips against Hinatas ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata froze suddenly realising where this situation was heading "Atsumu I have told you before I am married!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you say however I have never met him and neither has any of your friends" Atsumu replied smirking as pushed himself closer to Hinata bringing their bodies flush together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Atsumu please let me go" Hinata begged trying to push the others body off of his bringing his arms up to Atsumus shoulder he tried to give the other a rough shove off him but Atsumu quickly capture his wrists pushing them above his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata did something he never thought he would ever do, he called out for the one person he knew would come at the drop of a hat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama was sitting with his parents at the dining table, yes you read that correctly Gods still ate dinner together and since he was now married his parents made is their mission to visit more often.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as his friend Iwaizumi God of War and his husband Oikawa God of love and beauty arrived he heard his name being called as if from some far away place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kageyama please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata is calling me" Kageyama said aloud his brows furrowing all heads turning towards him "He sounds distressed"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you should go then! What are you waiting for?" Suga said standing up from his seat moving to shoo Kageyama suddenly noting the empty space where his Son had been sitting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama materialised in the alleyway wearing black jeans a black sweater and a tan trench coat, as his eyes scanned the alleyway he saw a squirming Hinata trying to get away desperately from a blonde male who was pushing him back against the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama stalked quietly forward his eyes fixed firmly on the mans back his mouth fixed in a frown as he heard Hinata continue to ask the other man to let him go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do believe he has asked you to let him go" Kageyama spoke quietly a few steps away from the pair his arms crossed over his chest and a dark scowl on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your majesty" Hinata whispered peaking over Atsumus shoulder his body visibly relaxing as he made eye contact with his husband.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata" a fond smile graced Kageyamas features as he stared back. Atsumu gently stepped back his eyes darting between the two men his brow raising questioningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you are?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata husband, who are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"His boyfriend"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I beg your pardon?" Hinata asked his eyes widening mouth opening and shutting no words coming out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m guessing from Hinatas reaction that what you are saying is lie?” Kageyama responded his attention focusing completely on Hinata. “Now would you like to explain to me why you had your dirty mortal hands on my husband?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mortal? Dirty? What the hell are you talking about?” Atsumu asked stepping back to stare at Kageyama “ we were out on a date if you just know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ A date?” Kageyama repeated his eyebrows furrowing “what is that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you not know what dating is? You’re married correct?” Atsumu responded disbelieving before turning to focus on Hinata “ you married that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your majesty” Hinata whispered softly moving towards his husband who was scowling at the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you keep calling him your majesty? You know now I’m worried for you Hinata? Are you okay ? Does he hurt you?” Atsumu asked his arm reaching out to grab Hinata attempting to drag him away from Kageyama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How dare you!” Kageyama spoke loudly his voice booming his presence becoming louder and darker as he stalked towards Atsumu “ I would never lay a hand on Hinata unless he asked or gave me his consent unlike you who grabbed him without his permission! Now step away from my husband before I forget my manners and stomp you straight to the underworld.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu sank into himself trying to make himself smaller to get away from Kageyama who had pushed him into the brick wall behind him. Gently Kageyama took Hinatas hand and dragged him down the alley and onto the path next to the street.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was silent as they walked further away from Hinatas apartment Kageyama remained angry his scowl not moving as he tugged Hinata onto the Main Street before stopping and realising he had absolutely no idea where he was going. At his sudden stop Hinata ran straight into his back with a loud thump, Kageyama turned looking straight into hinatas eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have no idea where I’m going” Kageyama stated blankly watching a grin appear on Hinatas face as he laughed quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah I figured, come on let’s take a walk on the pier” Hinata responded taking his wrist and gently tugging him forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pier was beautiful, the two stood against the railing watching the water, the waves rolling in gently crashing against the pillars that held the pier up. They were silent as they stood there neither knowing what to say to the other but also enjoying the silent company provided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When must you return?” Hinata asked softly disappointment squeezing his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soon, I shouldn’t be away for long but it was family dinner night so both dads were there, they will cover for me.” Kageyama responded looking out into the night staring at the lights used to guide boats into the harbour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Family dinner? Really?” Hinata asked suprised “I’m amazed you could all get together in one room without a fight breaking out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well we are family by blood, well most of us are anyway.” Kageyama responded shrugging “what is that cart over there? Lots of people appear to be flocking to it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Oh it’s ice cream, would you like to try it?” Hinata asked gently taking Kageyamas hand walking towards the cart, as he began walking he felt a tug of resistance he turned back to Kageyama who was staring at their joined hands. “What’s wrong ?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re holding me hand?” Kageyama asked his eyes wide and body tense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well we are married?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes but you’ve never held my hand before?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve never visited me in the human world before.” Hinata teased smiling at Kageyama dragging him forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata and Kageyama walked a bit before sitting down on a bench in the park eating their ice cream again silence had settled between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t visit you because I didn’t think you wanted me to” Kageyama said quietly coughing gently to ease the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you think that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I kidnapped you and took you from your home I assumed the time you spent here was more of a reprieve from me then anything” Kageyama shrugged continuing to eat his ice cream cone it was chocolate a flavour Hinata had picked for him, Hinata had chosen rainbow which seemed to fit him perfectly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose in the beginning it was, but as time went on even though we didn’t talk when I came back I just I don’t know felt more at home there and with you.” Hinata spoke thoughtfully smiling up at Kageyama before returning to his ice cream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I think I’ve had this before” Kageyama spoke his head tilting as he stared at his cone “Ice cream it seems familiar, I think Daichi bought it back from the human world on one of his visits.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did Daichi visit the human world much?” Hinata asked curiously wishing he knew more about his husbands family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He did a lot before he met Suga and settled down and had us.” Kageyama responded “ His brothers and himself did before they met their other halves.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Brothers? I didn’t know Daichi had brothers?” Hinata responded confused “Have I met them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Probably not, they don’t visit often as they all end up fighting, but he has a few brothers.” Kageyama responded “ Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima are his brothers, they come to family dinners sometimes, I’m sure you’ve met their partners.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait who are their partners?” Hinata asked brows furrowing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iwaizumi, Kenma, Akaashi and Tendou” Kageyama responded “ I know you’ve spent a lot of time with Kenma, Kuroo is quite jealous when you come home as Kenma comes to see you for long periods rather then staying with Kuroo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I didn’t realise, they never said anything?” Hinata responded becoming nervous “How did they meet each other?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Daichi made them” Kageyama responded nonchalantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Made them? for ? Wait what?” Hinata sputtered almost dropping off the bench.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, he made them into existence he never forced them into a relationship, after Daichi found Suga he wanted the same for his brothers and children so he tried to make pairs. He made someone for me as well but it didn’t work out” Kageyama responded finishing his ice creaming and leaning back on the bench his arm finding its way around Hinatas shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you serious ?” Hinata asked “Do I know them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you jealous my love?” Kageyama smirked his eyebrows quirking upwards with amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No” Hinata blushed looking down at his feet until he felt Kageyamas slender fingers grip his chin lifting it up to look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It didn’t work out, and if it makes you feel better you are the only one for me, now and forever” Kageyama responded his hand caressing his cheek “ It was Yamaguchi”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yamaguchi?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah but we weren’t suited, he is much better suited with my brother Tsukki” Kageyama responded his eyes darting down to Hinatas lips and then back to his eyes”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you’re right” Hinata whispered softly moving closer tilting his head up a slow blush covering his cheeks “ You can kiss me if you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was all the invitation Kageyama needed as he leaned down and closed the distance between them. Hinatas lips were soft against his just as the kiss began he ended it moving to gently nuzzling into Hinatas neck leaving a soft kiss on the side of it a soft warmth spreading when he noticed the shiver Hinata responded with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you choose me?” Hinata asked his eyes averting down to the floor as he staring at his feet. “Especially since your dad could just make your perfect match?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I saw you it was like I could see colour again, you were just like the sun and that’s what I needed, I don’t need perfect Hinata, actually I don’t want perfect I want you.” Kageyama responded hugging the shorter male while relaxing further into the bench dragging Hinata into his lap his head tucked into his neck a contented sigh pulled from his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That was a beautiful day” Kageyama responded a lopsided smile appearing on his lips as he stared at his Brother and his partner. A knock interrupted any further conversation as a familiar tall black haired male and a shorter blonde haired male entered the throne room.</p><p>“Kenma, Kuroo long time no see” Kageyama watched as the two bowed respectfully before Kuroo stalked forward to stand with Tsukki and Kenma retreated back behind the door.</p><p>“Kenma says hello” Kenma stated smiling fondly as the blonde haired male disappeared back behind the door awaiting his friends arrival. “Tsukki care for a game of volley ball later? See if you can block me for once?”</p><p>Tsukki groaned before turning away from Kuroo and walking to stand next to Kageyamas throne hoping to escape the other male.</p><p>“Curse these mortal games your husband drags back with him!” Tsukki complained a scowl appearing on his face his hands folded across his chest.</p><p>“You love volley ball, I wouldn’t mind playing a game once Hinata returns” Kageyama replied shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Kenma returned a few minutes later bowing respectfully as he entered “He has returned your majesty”</p><p>“Escort him in immediately” Kageyama straightened in his chair before moving to stand.</p><p>“No need” a small voice spoke from the doorway as he entered “ Your majesty” Hinata bowed his head respectfully.</p><p>“Hinata” Kageyama spoke breathlessly as he reached his left hand forward to take Hinatas their rings clinking against each other.</p><p>Hinata reached forward with his right hand pulling Kageyama down for a hug, it felt like home to him and he was glad to be coming home.</p><p>As they hugged Kageyama could feel it the familiar rush that accompanied Hinata coming home. He could see colour again, Hinata was lighting up his world again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So let me know what you think ! Love comments so let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>